Mutually Beneficial Arrangements
by Blue Buick R
Summary: Every agreement has a bit of red tape. Starscream and Knock Out deal with theirs...Breakdown gets caught up in it all.


Title: Mutually Beneficial Arrangements

Rating: M

Pairing: Starscream/Knock Out, Breakdown/Knock Out

Warnings: Sticky robot on robot action, threats of violence, small spoilers for TFP episode Sick Mind

Verse: TFP, during Sick Mind

Notes: I have no idea what happened with this one, it turned out nothing like I was planning. It's not exactly totally porn, it's not totally comedic, and it's not really that serious either. Whatever…I release it into the Interweb and leave it up to you guys to tell me what you think.

Knock Out wasn't embarrassed to admit that Starscream's matter of fact suggestion that they retire to the commander's quarters to cement their so recently formed agreement 'in the usual way' left him more than little shocked.

"I, uh, never took you for a traditionalist," he managed to force out as casually as he could as he followed along behind the flyer towards the crew quarters.

Starscream waved a dismissive hand, not bothering to turn around and face his companion as he spoke.

"Well, confirmation of confidence and commitment etcetera, etcetera…would you rather we sign some worthless pact like the humans?" He did pause to look back this time, expression wicked. "Besides, it will be good practice for your new position…directly beneath me!"

"I thought you didn't do grounders," be blurted, completely thrown. He was beginning to think this whole scheme was a bad idea.

The sinful leer quickly turned into a scowl. "It's a perfunctory frag, I'm not taking you out for a cube of highgrade and a show. I'd bend over for that rotund military-grade dirt sucker the Autobots keep if I thought it would get me something."

Knock Out winced. "Now that's an image I could have done without."

The smile returned, more sly than perverse this time. "Really, I assumed you heard all about him from your partner. They were quite familiar with each other were they not?"

"Passing acquaintances," Knock Out drawled coldly.

Moving back down the corridor Starscream continued undaunted. "Speaking of Breakdown, considering our limited options he will have to do for our witness. Give him a ping will you?"

"Not keen on having Soundwave in on the proceedings?" Knock Out mocked while comming Breakdown over their internal frequency and telling him to meet them outside Starscream's quarters pronto.

"Quite," Starscream agreed a little too quickly. "He would never let me live it down."

"Hey now, no need to get nasty."

"Then I suggest you take your own advice, especially if we're to work towards a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"Point," Knock Out conceded, relieved to catch sight of Breakdown loitering uncomfortably in the gloom outside Starscream's quarters.

"Ummm, what's going on," he rumbled, looking curiously between Knock Out and Starscream's tense forms as they finally came to a stop by the locked door.

"We'll discuss matters inside," Starscream snapped, coding the door and ushering them inside before speaking again. "This is the only place I know for a fact isn't bugged by Soundwave. I've made sure of it myself."

"He monitors our quarters!" Breakdown bleated.

"He monitors the waste disposal units," Starscream blandly informed him. "Shifting through the trash for any scrap of dirt like the degenerate he is."

Breakdown shuddered. "You command crew types are all twisted."

"No doubt why your good friend here is eager the join our ranks," Starscream purred.

Breakdown frowned and looked over to Knock Out for an explanation.

"What is he talking about?"

"We've cut deal," Knock Out clarified. "A bit of creative editing to my report on a certain someone, and in return a promotion on the horizon."

Breakdown whistled. "Risky."

"But totally worth it," Knock Out added, confident.

"If you're sure," Breakdown agreed. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"In the great Decepticon tradition of political alliances I am about to interface with your partner while you stand in the corner and bear witness."

Breakdown nearly choked. "You're serious!"

"Very," Starscream nodded pointing to Breakdown's appointed corner. "Now stay out of the way and keep quiet!"

Breakdown hesitated a moment, searching Knock Out's optics for agreement. Whether he was looking for signs of consent to what was about to happen to him or just to Breakdown's own role Knock Out was unsure. Finding nothing but self-assurance in his optics he nodded his head and moved to the corner of the room.

"Just out of curiosity," Knock Out drawled as he moved towards the berth, flopping down on his back in a purposefully impudent and inelegant sprawl, "who witnessed your pledge to Megatron way back in the day?"

Starscream glided over to the berth to look down at its current occupant. "No one alive to speak of it I'm afraid."

"Casualties of war?"

"Something like that."

The cryptic note and hint of a smile was not lost on Knock Out and he very nearly shuddered as the other mech crawled up onto the berth to straddle him.

"Old Megs call on you often?" Knock Out casually queried hoping to gain some of his lost equilibrium as Starscream's sharp knees settled cold and constricting against his hips.

Starscream let out a long suffering sigh. "At tedious frequency. Believe me when I tell you this Knock Out, you are lucky your ambitions come to fruition under me…Megatron would split you in two and demand thanks. You do not strike me as the type with the constitution to withstand him. I on the other hand will do this once and leave you to the tender mercies of your," he cast a languid look over his shoulder at a silent Breakdown, "associate."

Knock Out couldn't see him but he thought he could hear Breakdown grumble something about 'tender' and 'aft' under his breath. He chuckled, bringing Starscream's attention back to him.

"So, how are we doing this?" he asked, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose.

"Magnetic fields and interface arrays," Starscream replied. He expanded his field from its tight shielding confines close to his armour outwards in a tingling flare before adding, "no sparks."

Knock Out squirmed as Starscream's field harmonics licked at his own, causing them to loosing and snake out in response.

"Fine with me," he agreed relieved, having no desire to touch Starscream's no doubt rotten core. It would have been unfortunate, especially with Breakdown watching, to require Knock Out to give something he so long denied his cohort.

Leaning close over him, Starscream slid their magnetic fields together firmly, like silk flowing over polished chrome. When their chests finally touched Knock Out revved his engine sending vibrations up into his partner. Starscream hummed in response, sending an unbelievably tight and rapid set of vibrations back. It was like being touched in the chest plate by a low level shock from an electro prod, and Knock Out's core temperature spiked quickly even as he let out a tortured moan.

"What…" he panted, "what was that?"

"That?" Starscream repeated innocently, sitting back up to leer down at him. "That my dear is a seeker engine. I was simply following your lead in what I assume is some quaint ground frame foreplay."

"You didn't seem to mind," he responded, looking pointedly at Starscream's obviously loose interface panel. Only one thing did that, the rapid pressurization of one's spike.

"Oh no," Starscream shook his head, wings twitching, "no complaints. It's very," he paused as if considering, "…cute." Again he looked over to Breakdown. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Breakdown scowled and crossed his arms. "As a button," he replied flatly.

"He's here as a witness, not to provide you with running commentary," Knock Out snarled bending one leg up to knee Starscream in the lower back.

Whipping his head back around Knock Out caught the annoyed look which flitted over the flyer's face before Starscream smoothed it over with a contrite façade. "No need to get testy, you have my complete attention Knock Out, never fear."

A moment later fear was pretty much at the forefront of Knock Out's mind. Starscream slid his interface panel completely open to reveal a straining spike which literally embodied the word. It was long and slender like its bearer, tapering to a wicked looking point. Any arousal he felt before evaporated in an instant. He balked.

"You are not putting that thing anywhere near me," he stated firmly. "It'll perforate something important!"

"Oh spare me the histrionics," Starscream replied, sounding exasperated.

Intrigued by the commotion Breakdown moved over to the side of the berth to get a better look at what all the fuss was about. "Yeowza!" he exclaimed mouth dropping open.

"For Primus' sake!" Starscream screeched. "What is wrong with you? This is a superior instrument; it's not my fault you're used to a bludgeoning from an unrefined blunt object."

"Hey!" both Knock Out and Breakdown protested.

"Enough," Starscream fumed. "You!" he pointed one threatening talon at Breakdown, "I told you to shut up and stand in the corner. And you," he glared down at Knock Out. "open up that panel so we can get this over with, I have better things to do with my time!"

"And I said there is no way!" Knock Out countered. "I'm not prepared. I don't care how fine an instrument you think that is, it's going to be unpleasant for both of us if I'm not slicked up!"

Snarling in frustration Starscream swung a leg over in a sweeping arc and hopped off of Knock Out to stand by the side of the berth. Knock Out let out a relieved sigh and relaxed slightly. The deal would go through no matter what, he was sure of that; Starscream wouldn't let a minor glitch derail his plans. His relief lasted only a moment.

"We'll just have to get you prepared then, won't we," Starscream reasoned.

"What?" he sat up abruptly, leaning on his elbows to survey the flyer's calculating gaze.

"What gets the lubricant flowing Knock Out?" Starscream continued. "Dirty talk? Pain? The aforementioned blunt object?" He cast an exaggerated look about his quarters. "I'm sure I could find a length of suitable pipe if you give me a moment."

Seeing an opportunity to get a little of his own back Knock Out smiled. "Well if you're willing to be so accommodating there is one sure fire way to get me going?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, just a little personal attention in the right spot," he cast a demure look down towards his interface panel, flicking his glossa out to lick at the corner of his mouth. "If you catch my meaning?"

Starscream went very still. "Not in this lifetime or any other," he replied frostily.

"Then I guess we're at an impasse," Knock Out concluded.

"On the contrary," Starscream countered. "We've reached the bridge, now all we have to do is cross it."

"I'm not following," Knock Out conceded.

"Unsurprising," Starscream stated even as he beckoned Breakdown over with an inviting crook of his finger. "Prepare your partner for me."

Breakdown huffed and did not move from his spot. "I thought I was to stand in the corner and shut up?"

"Do not try my patience," Starscream shouted, "or I'll pierce your friend as he so fears; the pain will mean very little to me but I suspect quite a bit to him!"

"Come on now," Knock Out intervened. "No need to get in a fight over little old me…this'll be fun!"

Still looking unsure and petulant Breakdown walked over to the foot of the berth and reached out for Knock Out, hauling him over to the edge and lifting his legs over his broad shoulders. Starscream took a few steps back to lean against the wall, observing the proceedings in feigned disinterest.

"Still think this is worth it?" Breakdown asked as he maneuvered Knock Out into a better angle to lick along the seams of his interface panel with practiced ease.

"Absolutely," Knock Out replied, his position causing slight euphoria as the energon pooled in his processor. "Besides," he looked over to the watching flyer, "it's kind of hot."

Starscream snorted. "Voyeurism, Knock Out? Really? "

Knock Out grinned. "What can I say; I'm a bit of a narcissist."

"You're in good company," Breakdown muttered, sliding one finger along a seam and flicking the panel open with an audible click.

"True," he gasped as Breakdown dipped his head to mouth at his port. "You've got a good frame on you oh Lord Starscream, but why the dull paint job? With a little bit of colour you'd look almost as good as me."

"It's called blending in, Knock Out. Would you have me painted like some garish Autobot? I think not!"

"Was that insult aimed at me?" Knock Out asked Breakdown. "I can hardly tell anymore."

Breakdown tightened his grip on Knock Out's legs in annoyance. "Trying to work here!" he growled into Knock Out's interface array, the nearby spike beginning to pressurize and poke him in the optic.

"And what wonderful work you do!" Knock Out praised, temperature again beginning to rise.

Glossa dancing over the external nodes ringing the rim of the port, Breakdown maneuvered the rising spike from his face and palmed it against Knock Out's torso, the heat of it seeping through his hand and magically spreading through his own body. Tasting the beginning blooms of lubricant he stabbed his glossa in further, curling it upward to hit a particularly dense cluster of sensors he knew lurked inside. The spike under his hand almost hummed, Knock Out wheezed and Breakdown was rewarded with a flood of fluid around his mouth. Somewhere to the side he could hear Starscream's ventilations picking up speed, the ambient temperature of the room rising from their combined emissions.

Switching tactics Breakdown lifted his head up slightly and pulled the scorching spike to his mouth, enveloping it quickly for a few hard sucks, while he unceremoniously thrust his finger into Knock Out's port, twisting it around and making sure he hit all the hot spots. Knock Out cursed, lubricant seeped from around Breakdown's knuckle to trickle glistening onto the berth and Starscream cleared his throat.

"That's quite sufficient I'm sure," he said, voice a little rough.

Breakdown paused, conflicted, but eventually stepped back, finger sliding free, while his denta scraped along Knock Out's spike as he drop back down onto the berth.

"You're a sadist," Knock Out complained, his entire interface array straining and wet from a combination of fluids.

Starscream appeared at the foot of the berth once more, his own spike as erect and menacing as ever. "Who are you speaking to?"

"You, him, both! I don't know," Knock Out draped an arm over his eyes dramatically, "someone just better put me out of my misery!"

"My dear Knock Out," Starscream murmured, spreading the grounder's legs wider with the back of his hand, "that is my specialty!"

End


End file.
